


Flash Fanfiction - Episode 13 - Snap, Bang, Pow!

by Mindmarvel



Series: Flash Fanfic Introducing Mind Marvel [13]
Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindmarvel/pseuds/Mindmarvel
Summary: (FLASH/ARROW/BATMAN CROSSOVER) Set after Episodes 11 and 12's Flashpoint. STAR Labs is holding its annual Charity Masquerade Ball. Team Flash and Team Arrow are investigating someone who goes by the name of the trickster. Their main suspect is Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises... Who is a guest at the party...





	1. Chapter 1

It had been almost three months since Barry had returned back to the new reality and while things were going great, there had also been quite a few astronomical changes.  
Ronnie was alive, Caitlin was… Caitlin. Apparently, just like in the other world, her Killer Frost self, as she had said, was under control. She only came out when absolutely necessary.

Iris was no longer dating Eddie… but he was certainly still on the scene… as Barry's brother. Astrid and Oliver hadn't dated since high school and she and Cisco were once again fighting over some trivial thing… some things never change.

However, one thing that did change, was the issue with his mother's death. In the other timeline he had found out how his mother had died. He had even met her murderer. But unfortunately, Thawne was nowhere to be found in this timeline. Barry wished that he could find some trace of evidence to prove his father's innocence. But he would need to do this without giving up the secret to his friends.

Barry entered the STAR Labs main foyer and watched the group from the doorway. As usual, Astrid was barking out orders to get the place ready for the STAR Labs annual charity ball, that would be held tomorrow night. "You know, Barry… this would be a lot easier if you just did your little super-speedy decorating thing, that you do and help us all out a little… Or if she had roped in the help from a professional decorator, like her father used to…" Cisco said to him, handing him a bundle of silver and white balloons filled with helium and tied together with gold ribbons.

"…I have to admit, even I'm surprised that she didn't hire a decorator..." Barry replied.  
Caitlin approached them, "The two of you should probably get to work. We still have a large box of decorations over there to get through… And Cisco, you know why this is a big deal to her… so try to stay off her bad side…"

"Stay off whose bad side?" Astrid asked as she approached her friends, holding a large box of lights that looked a little too heavy. She had just left Ronnie and Martin alone to fill up some more balloons with helium.

Barry handed the balloons back to Cisco and took the box from her, "It's fine, Barry. I have them..." She said trying to protest, but he refused to hear her. Within a heartbeat, the lights had been hung up and switched on. They looked beautiful. The next minute, the entire hall had been decorated and not one task was left to do.  
"Thanks, man!" Cisco exclaimed.

"Barry, I said I had it... But thanks, anyway!" Astrid snapped, as she turned on her heels and left her friends standing there. Caitlin was the only one who seemed to know just why she was annoyed.  
"Is she ok?" Barry asked her.

Caitlin looked at Cisco. "This will be the first masquerade ball since her father died and she feels like she is in over her head. Simon Stagg, Bruce Wayne and even Oliver Queen are all expected to make an appearance and she has to have everything perfect… She is taking her sense of control out on the decorating…"  
Cisco thought back to a time in high school where she had roped him into decorating the school for a dance and nodded. "Ah crap… I don't know how I didn't see it before…   
Someone needs to get that girl a drink, or she will really blow a fuse."  
"Let me talk to her," Barry said, "I think I can relate to her." He raced after Astrid.

Cisco looked at his phone, "Hey, Caitlin did you really say that Bruce Wayne is going to be here?"  
"Yeah… I thought you knew that already." Caitlin replied.  
"No, I didn't… Did you know that some of the people in Gotham City believe that he is some vigilante that dresses up as a bat? … And have you noticed all the things that he has in common with Oliver? The whole rich playboy bachelor by day, assumed vigilante by night… oh and…"

Caitlin stared at him. "I think I just realized why Astrid didn't tell you… Please don't make a fool of STAR Labs tomorrow night."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I get it, Cisco... don't screw anything up! But think about it, Caitlin… I mean the amount of villains who show up to spoil events like this… we could all work together, you, me, Astrid, the Flash… The Green Arrow and this Batman guy… They'd even have to come up with a cool name… some sort of league of heroes that bring justice to all… something like..."

"…Cisco!" Caitlin stopped him, "…Nothing is going to happen… Bruce Wayne is not Batman… and if you breathe a word of this to Astrid… or if you even get some sort of vibe that something bad will happen… you know that she will most probably lose it, right?"  
"…OK, sorry…" Cisco said, sounding defeated, "…I won't let anything happen, you have my word."

Barry caught up, and walked with Astrid. The two of them took the elevator to the 97th floor. Once they had arrived, they both sat at her desk. "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that, Barry." She apologized.

"It's ok, I get it. Did you want to talk about what is going on? I mean, I get that I'm not Cisco, or Caitlin. …but I get it…" Barry replied.  
"…I get that you get it… but this isn't about me… not this time…" Astrid replied.  
"…Really? Then what's this about?" Barry was puzzled.

"It's about you… I mean for the past few months, something has really been off with you. You've been acting… I dunno… weird?"  
"What do you mean by weird?" Barry asked, as he stood up and began to pace the room.  
"Like for example, remember when I got back from Star city? You were so convinced the name was actually Sterling City… then the whole Ronnie being dead and Caitlin being a speedster thing… Not to mention, the way you have been acting around us... you've been a little… I don't know... overly caring? I mean at one point I thought you were developing a little crush on me…"

"…I'm sorry, what? I mean, you're like a sister to me…" Barry defended himself.  
"I told myself the same thing and then I remembered your obsession with Iris… who is… well, that's not the point… You're the same with Caitlin... and Cisco too. So it can't be a crush… severe anxiety that something is going to happen, maybe?"

"…er… there's nothing… nothing that I can think of… exactly." Barry lied, as he shook his head.  
Astrid raised her eyebrows and for a moment, Barry thought that she was reading his mind, but then he remembered that she couldn't unless he allowed her too. He noticed that she was wearing her bracelet.

"…Barry, I worked as a criminal psychologist before I got my powers… I might not be able to read your mind, but I can tell when you're lying."  
"Ok… I had a dream, that's all… well, not a dream, it was more like a nightmare? I suppose it just made me realize that you need to appreciate the ones you have before something happens to them… that's all." Barry said.

Astrid nodded, it was clear that she was reflecting on this. "It's getting late. The decorating is done so maybe we should all go home for the evening and get an early night." She stood up and went to leave. "…and Barry, maybe you should take your own advice… ask Iris to the ball tomorrow night."

A smile flashed over Barry's face. Sure, he had thought about asking Iris to the ball, but it had been a mere fantasy… Maybe this would be his opportunity.  
As he went to leave, the emergency alarm went off, so she and Barry checked the computer screen.  
"Bank robbery in progress, I guess that early night will have to wait…" Barry announced.  
"You go, I'll get the others!" Astrid replied


	2. Chapter 2

As Astrid carried out her meeting with the head CEO's, she struggled to maintain her composure. Last night's plan for an early night had been traded in for a night of helping Team Flash protect Central City.  
She glanced down into her coffee cup, which to her dismay was empty again. But fortunately, so was the meeting.

However, Oliver stayed back to chat to her in private. "Astrid, have you guys noticed an increase in crime lately? It's almost like there is some sort of underground conspiracy…" he said, keeping his voice low, to not be overheard.  
Astrid was about to answer but noticed that Mr Wayne was standing at the table packing up the drinking glasses.  
"…er, Bruce? I have a cleaner that will come in and tidy them up very soon." She explained to him.  
"Actually, I was waiting to speak with you, Miss Sutherland." Bruce replied.

She looked over at Oliver, "We can continue our conversation later, Mr Queen. Can you meet me in my office, please?" she asked him.  
Oliver nodded and left. "Mr Wayne?" she asked, as she watched him pour a glass of whiskey for himself and one for her.  
"I think this might be the first time that you and I have actually met, in person." He said as he handed her the glass.

"No, thank you." She said, refusing the drink. She was certain that this was not the only reason that he wanted to speak with her. She waited for him to continue.  
"This masquerade ball is going to be all over the media, it might benefit both STAR Labs and Wayne Enterprises if we are seen together… you know, as business associates." He said.

She was correct with her assumptions. "Are you asking me to be your escort for this evening?" she asked him.  
"That is exactly what I am asking you."  
Astrid thought back to her conversation with Oliver. There had certainly been an increase in crime, as of late. How could she not believe that tonight's masquerade ball would be any different?  
She knew that her team would have their hands full trying to keep the party going smoothly. Besides, if she needed an escort for business purposes, who better than the CEO of Queen Industries?

"It's a tempting offer, Mr Wayne. But unfortunately, I am going to have to decline. Now, if you don't mind, I have other matters to attend to."  
As Astrid turned to leave the room, Bruce grabbed her shoulder, "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Mr Queen earlier, about the crime increase… Don't you think it's possible that tonight's charity ball could be the perfect target for…"

Astrid cut him off "…I don't know what you are planning, Mr Wayne, but I assure you, if you have any plans of ruining tonight's festivities, you will be sorely mistaken… Please excuse me." she didn't wait for him to finish his conversation, instead she left him standing in the board room.

Astrid met with Caitlin, Cisco, Felicity and Oliver on the 97th floor. "Yay, Astrid, You're finally here! You know I have to say…" Felicity began speaking the minute of Astrid's arrival, "…I'm so very impressed with the security upgrades that you guys have given this place. I didn't realize how hard it was to get to the 97th floor until today… codes, alarm systems… you're just missing big guard dogs… you guys don't have guard dogs, do you? Anyway, you guys certainly won't have to worry about the wrong person snooping around up here. I'm guessing Cisco's idea?"

"Not this time, Felicity… Actually, it was Barry's idea. He's been very safety conscious as of late and we've just been letting him run with all those little ideas… But it's good to see you too." Astrid answered as she gave the girl a hug.  
"Speaking of Barry, where is he?" Felicity asked curiously.  
"He went to go stop a bank robbery in progress on the corner of West Blvd, why?" Caitlin wondered as she joined the two.  
"Oh, no reason…" Felicity said, blushing.

Oliver and Cisco walked over to them, their eyes were peeled to a tablet that Cisco was holding in his hands. "Er… Astrid, I think you should see this…" he said, handing the tablet to her.  
"What am I looking at here? Oh!" Astrid said, as she saw what the fuss was about.

There was a news report about a psychopathic criminal on the loose. "The Trickster?" she asked them.  
"Yeah… pretty lame nickname if you ask me… I would have gone with something like The Joker... It has a much better ring to it!" Cisco commented.

"I'm afraid that that nickname has been taken… There's a criminal in Gotham City who goes by the name of the Joker." It was the voice of a man, who had entered the 97th floor without tripping any of the alarm systems.

The group turned, in shock, to see that Mr Wayne had entered their office. Cisco ran to ensure that there was no physical evidence that the place was a base for the Flash.  
"Er… Mr Wayne, this part of STAR Labs is a restricted area and it contains projects that are very confidential to the public and anyone else for that matter… remind me how you got through the codes and scanners?" Astrid said running towards him, hoping that he hadn't seen anything that he shouldn't have.

Cisco ran towards them, holding out his hand for Bruce to shake, "The name is Cisco Ramon, sir! It's a real honor to meet you… do you mind if I ask you a few questions about… Gotham's vigilante who dresses…"

"CISCO!" Astrid and Caitlin both said, angrily in unison.  
Cisco lowered his hand back down nervously, as he noticed that the man, who was known for being a rich playboy bachelor, was staring squarely at Astrid.  
"I came here looking for you, actually… about that escort for the charity ball tonight…"

Astrid was ready to give him a firm "no!" and show him to the door, when they were distracted by their scarlet speedster, entering the room at full speed and not noticing that they had a visitor.

"Caitlin…" Barry began, fortunately he still had his mask on. The group looked at him as he noticed Mr Wayne standing with them. Barry stopped speaking all together.  
"Very confidential projects, Miss Sutherland… Your secrets are safe with me…" Bruce said, as he turned to leave.  
"Wait… you're not going to tell anyone? Why? What do you hope to gain for keeping that a secret?" Astrid asked, suspiciously.

"Because I get it. Your work is important… It's good to see a large corporation such as STAR Labs putting their resources into something valuable for Central City. I don't intend on ruining that!" Bruce said, leaving the group.

Cisco raced over to his computer screen to check that the man had indeed left the floor entirely.   
"So, that was close." Felicity said.  
"Very close." Caitlin agreed.  
"So why was Gotham City's richest man in here?" Barry asked them.  
"He bypassed the security systems, somehow." Caitlin replied.  
"That's because the guy is Batman… he has the gadgets to do it!" Cisco said.  
"Why do you think he's Batman?" Oliver asked, as he walked towards him at the computer.

"Let me provide you with an entire list, complete with bullet points and exclamation marks… first of all, no one has ever seen he and Batman together at once… then there's his associations… the guy also has the motives, look what happened to his parents… then he has the money to buy all of his tools… or build them, whatever. Then if you do a side by side facial shot of Bruce and Batman… the resemblance is uncanny… Look at that jaw structure there…" Cisco said pointing to the image on the screen.

"I'm sorry… you're saying that because Bruce Wayne's parents were killed and he is rich… that's why he became Batman?" Oliver questioned Cisco's argument.  
"Yeah… it makes sense… Look at you guys… Your dad died… you became the Green Arrow… Barry… his mom died and his father was wrongly accused… he is the Flash… Our lovely heiress Astrid there… may they rest in peace… both her parents have died too… it's not exactly original… but it works." Cisco explained.

"Well trauma can cause interesting results," Astrid agreed with his theory. "Most comic book heroes do have issues with their parents… or they don't know their parents… a lot of the time their parents have died. Bruce does have the money to fund a superhero lifestyle… But while all that checks out… the guy is a playboy… The personalities don't match up, that guy will hit on anything that moves. Yet, from what we have heard from the man that dresses up as a bat… he likes the shadows… not the limelight."

"But look at Oliver… he is exactly the same." Felicity said. Oliver gave her a look, as if to give a sarcastic "thanks a lot" so she buttoned her lip.  
"Look, I don't think now is the time to debate this, you guys…" Barry chimed in, "as I was going to say earlier… Caitlin, we might need to have Firestorm on call for tonight. That bank robbery was really… something else."

"What do you mean by something else?" Caitlin asked him.  
"I don't know… those weren't just any regular criminals. They were walking around with masking tape to their mouths with lips scribbled on… it seemed very symbolic. But then when I restrained one out on the street he killed himself. There was cyanide on the inside of the masking tape. But then I found this in his hand." Barry informed them, as he handed Astrid a playing card.

"It's a two of diamonds?" Astrid said puzzled.  
"It looks as if it's quite literally his calling card." Oliver said. He pulled out two cards from in his pocket. "I found these on a pair of low life thieves just on the outskirts of Central City last night."

"You crossed over to Central City last night and didn't call me for help?" Barry asked, "I could have been there in a…"  
"In a flash… We get it, Barry." Oliver replied, "I didn't call you, because we had it handled… besides, it was outside of Central City… you don't own…"  
"Oliver!" Astrid snapped, "this isn't some sort of contest…"  
"If it was, I'd win…" Barry said.  
"Barry!" Astrid snapped.

"I'm just saying because you know… I have powers… I have speed and Oliver has…"

"So… the playing cards? It could be The Trickster…" Astrid said to Cisco, overriding Barry's conversation. "But has anyone actually seen who the guy is?"  
"There's no picture of him exactly… He just seems to hire goons to do his work…" Cisco said.

Astrid nodded, and went on, "For all we know, the increase in crime could cause trouble with tonight's Masquerade Ball. I want everyone to keep their communicators in place. I should be able to scan the place for thoughts… Possibly get a reading of anyone out of the ordinary. Cisco can you work the security for me? Barry, can you…"  
"Run the room? Serve the drinks? Dance?" Barry asked, "I'm good on my feet."

"I was going to say be absolutely prepared for anything… we don't even know if tonight's event is the target. At least, you can get across town in a heartbeat if we need you too."  
"See… super cool power…" Barry said glancing at Oliver, who rolled his eyes and looked over at Astrid. "You and I both need to give speeches tonight, Astrid. Did you need me to escort you?"

"It would probably be best, at least if one of us has to make a swift exit, the other can cover for them."  
"What do you need Felicity and I to do?" Caitlin asked her.

"Enjoy yourselves and keep an ear out. Maybe even charm a few guests…" she said looking at Felicity, then back at Caitlin," Just try to see what the two of you can find out… Oh, and spend some time dancing with your husband, Caitlin! I think STAR Labs has been stealing quite enough of your time lately and the two of you deserve a special night out. Well, we all have our jobs… Barry, how did you go with Iris?"

Barry smiled at his friends. "She said yes! That she will go tonight… with me!"  
His friends gave a brief cheer before they set to work on preparing themselves for the night ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3

As the ballroom began to fill with guests, Caitlin, Ronnie, Felicity and Cisco gathered by one of the entrances. "It's funny how Astrid asked you to be security," Ronnie joked to Cisco.  
"What's so funny about that?" Cisco asked him.  
"You're a little on the short side." He laughed, as a harmless joke.  
"Ronnie!" Caitlin snapped, "that's not nice…"

"It's okay, Cait! At least I'm not half a superhero…" Cisco said back to Ronnie, who smiled and nodded as if to say 'Well played.'  
"You do look beautiful, by the way Caitlin… you too, Felicity" Cisco added. While Caitlin was wearing a beautiful royal blue ball gown with a black mask, Felicity was wearing a red gown and a red mask to match.

"As do you, Cisco. Well, you look handsome…" Caitlin replied. "Just wait until you see what Astrid was wearing, before Oliver picked her up."  
"I already do…" Cisco said, his voice trailed off. He saw her in a beautiful white ball gown, her dark hair pinned up and back with some strands falling down the side of her face, and a lacy white mask strapped to her face. She had Oliver on her arm and she was greeting guests.

The rest of them turned as they saw Astrid and Oliver greeting Barry and Iris, who was also in a red dress. Barry wore a very dopey smile on his face, clearly very happy to be accompanied by her.  
"She looks beautiful," Cisco said sadly, his eyes still on Astrid.

"It's pretty poetic, don't you think… the dorky nerd in love with his best friend. You should tell her how you feel." Ronnie said. He felt a little bad for Cisco, because it was clear to the rest of them that Astrid had no clue, whatsoever.  
"…I don't want her to know! We've been friends for a decade… I'm not going to ruin that." Cisco replied.

"Guys… Your communicators are on…" Oliver's voice replied back through their ears, "thankfully a certain someone else's isn't."  
They watched as Oliver nudged Astrid, and she went to brush her hair past her ear, clearly switching on her earpiece at the same time. Barry and Iris left Astrid and Oliver, and made their way towards Cisco, Caitlin, Felicity and Ronnie.

As Oliver and Astrid walked the room, greeting their guests, they came across Mr Wayne at the drinks table. "Enjoying yourself already, Bruce?" Astrid said with a laugh. He was accompanied by a blonde girl; whom Astrid did not know.

Mr Wayne took Astrid's wrist from Oliver's arm and kissed the back of her hand, making her feel very uncomfortable by the chivalry. "Of course I am, Miss Sutherland. So this is the guy you turned me down for?" Bruce asked her, looking at Oliver.  
"It sure is, Ollie and I go way back." She remarked.

"Oliver Queen, from Queen industries… we met earlier." Oliver introduced himself.  
"Sure, you were the one sniffling next to Astrid during the board meeting yesterday, right?" Bruce asked.

Astrid rolled her eyes… and this was the guy that Cisco believed was Gotham City's bat vigilante… it made her laugh to herself. She gave Oliver a look, so that he would not say anything just as egotistical and she turned back to Bruce to say, "well, Oliver and I need to make the rounds, have a pleasant evening."  
As she and Oliver went to turn around, Bruce stopped her pulling something from the back of her dress.

"Miss Sutherland… this was sticking out the back of your gown." He told her. She turned and took the red playing card from his hand. It was a Queen of Diamonds. She showed it to Oliver.  
He put his hand in his pocket and felt something flat and cold. He too pulled out a playing card, only his was the King of Spades.  
"Bruce, what do you think you're doing?" Astrid asked in a low voice. "Why would you give us these?"

Bruce excused he, Astrid and Oliver from his date and the three of them took a few steps away from the table. "I don't know what the two of you hope to gain from blaming me, but I need you both to know that I am not responsible." Bruce pulled a card from his own pocket, his being the King of Clubs, and went on, "all I know is that whatever is going on here… It means that I'm a target here too."

Astrid, Bruce and Oliver looked around them, the ballroom had become quite full with guests. Any one of them could have slipped past and planted the cards. Astrid realized that she had forgotten to take off her bracelet earlier. She subtly removed it and slipped it into her purse. At once, she was overwhelmed with thoughts. She always hated this part. But then she managed to sift through the thoughts one by one, listening for anything that might explain the cards. There was nothing.  
"Excuse us for one moment, Bruce." Oliver said, as he and Astrid ran over to their friends. "Save me a dance, Miss Sutherland." Bruce called out behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Barry had already heard what had happened with Oliver and Astrid, and had excused himself to search the room. He returned with two drinks in his hand, one each for Iris and himself.  
"Thanks, Barry." Iris replied.

He looked over at Astrid and Oliver, waiting for the next step in their plan. "Barry…" Oliver said, thinking on the spot, "I don't mean to steal you away from Iris, but would you mind accompanying me with something, please? It's in relation to my speech…"

Barry agreed, and the two of them vanished into the crowd. They could still be overheard through the communicators. "Oh, Astrid you look beautiful!" Iris gushed, "You and Oliver make the cutest couple… Barry never said that you were seeing him… He is such a catch… Oliver that is!"  
Astrid smiled at Iris, "you look beautiful too… Oliver and I aren't a couple. We dated when we were younger, but that's it… He's just a very good friend of mine."  
"…so you mean that he is available?" Iris asked.

"Iris, I thought you and Barry were…" Astrid said, a little puzzled.  
"That Barry and I were what? Ohhh… no. He and I are just friends… wait, that's not why he asked me here, is it?" Iris asked.  
Astrid and her friends looked at each other awkwardly making her wish that she could wipe Iris's mind from her mistake… but she refused to use her powers for her own personal gain, she would need to handle this problem tactfully.

"No… I just thought that the two of you were an item… the two of you just kind of look the part… and I've been a little preoccupied lately, so I guess that I'm just not thinking properly. My mistake!" She thought that she had done well with that issue.

Iris had clearly bought it when she replied, "oh… well that's fair, I suppose." then she looked past Astrid's shoulder, seeing someone she knew. "I have to apologize, can you let Barry know that I've gone to speak to some people from the Picture News?" She asked, as she left excitedly.  
"Sure… That was close." Astrid added, once Iris was out of earshot. This was the first time that she had seen her friends, since she had arrived, she hugged Caitlin and Felicity. "The two of you look amazing." she told them.  
"Not as amazing as you do," Felicity gushed.

"Hey," she said, turning to Cisco.  
"They're right. You're very beautiful… I mean… your dress is very beautiful… on you, that is!" he stammered.  
Astrid went to hug him, but for some reason, it seemed a little awkward, as the two of them found themselves face to face, for a moment. So she cocked her head to the left and hugged him properly. When she went to part, he held her for a few seconds longer.

"So the guy gave you a card?" Cisco asked, as the two of them eventually parted.  
"Yeah, the Queen of Diamonds." She said, handing him the card. He looked at it.  
"And Oliver and Bruce received one too?" Ronnie asked.

"Yeah, Bruce received the King of Clubs, and Oliver the King of Spades, why?"  
"It's possible that it was some sort of dig at the three of you for being of high stature." Felicity suggested.  
"Well, the last few people that were given these cards were petty criminals." Oliver's voice said through the communicators, "It just doesn't make sense."  
"He's right… none of this makes sense," Ronnie replied. "I'll go on to the floor to see what I can hear. Stein is already dancing with Clarissa. Mrs Raymond. Would you like to accompany me for a dance?" he asked Caitlin. Caitlin accepted, leaving with him to the dance floor.

"Don't look now, Astrid… but I think that Mr Wayne is looking for you." Felicity told her.  
Astrid groaned and rolled her eyes. She turned towards her friends so that her back was entirely to Bruce. Cisco gave a polite smile at her, as Bruce appeared from behind her.  
"Cisco Ramon, was it?" Bruce asked him, "I believe that you had some questions for me earlier."  
Astrid looked at him wondering what his agenda was. "You guys…" Barry's voice spoke through the communicators, "…Keep the guy distracted."

"Bruce?" Astrid asked, directing her question to Barry, but it had been loud enough for Mr Wayne to hear her.  
"Yes, Bruce." Barry said, just as Mr Wayne asked her "Yes, Miss Sutherland?"  
"Don't ask why… but Barry and I have a strange feeling about him," Oliver said, "We'll tell you why, later..."  
Astrid looked over at Cisco, to keep Bruce's attention off of her. She didn't want to have Gotham City's playboy bachelor thinking that they were on to him. Especially, because they were.

"Ah, yeah…" Cisco took the reign of the conversation. "I want to talk to you about Batman…"  
A smile spread over Bruce's face. Astrid and Felicity both wanted to leave this awkward conversation but curiosity made them stay.  
"Ask me anything, Mr Ramon." Bruce replied.

"Please, call me Cisco…" Cisco replied proudly, "does he really drive around in a cool black car, that he calls the batmobile? Why would he choose to dress up as a bat? There's also a lot of rumors on the web to say that you're him… is that true? Or do you know who it is? I mean, you're the richest man in Gotham City… You must have a lot of pull around town."

Bruce laughed again, though it was a cool and calm laugh. "From what I've heard, yes, it is called the batmobile. You're a smart man, do you really believe every rumor that you hear or read about? There is also a lot in Gotham, that I don't have much 'pull' with, as you put it. So, I'm sorry to disappoint you."  
"Hey, you didn't exactly answer my question…" Cisco pestered. "Are you Batman? I won't tell anyone!"

Bruce ignored this question, "The real reason that I came over here, is to ask the Sutherland heiress to dance." Astrid attempted to decline his invitation, again.  
"You're going to have to do it, Star." Oliver's voice came out through the communicator, "I think Barry is on to something."  
Astrid looked over at Cisco and Felicity as if to ask them to save her. Cisco gave her a polite smile and Felicity giggled at the thought of the handsome Mr Wayne asking her friend to dance.  
"Fine, I'll dance with you." She said, giving in, begrudgingly. She allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

"You don't like me very much, do you Miss Sutherland?" He asked her, as he held her in his arms. She noticed a few photos being taken, clearly by the reporters at the ball.  
"What gives you that impression, Mr Wayne?" Astrid asked, faking a sweet façade.  
"Very funny. My question is: why?"

"Where do I start? You're an egotistical male, with clearly some sort of power trip and you think that you can win over any woman you choose with your charming ways and your dance skills. You left your flavor of the month alone by the drinks table, to ask me to dance with you… I just know that you have some sort of hidden agenda… I just haven't worked out what it is, yet… but I promise you, that I will." She replied.

A smile spread across his face as he pulled her in close and spun her around. "Yet, you're still dancing with me. Either, you're slowly warming up to my egotistical ways… like you must have done with Oliver Queen. I'm actually wondering where he is at the moment…"

"What's your other verdict as to why we're still dancing?" Astrid asked him, as she tried to probe his mind. She couldn't get a reading, whatsoever, which was bizarre.  
"That's right, keep him talking, Star…" Oliver told her. Bruce brushed his hand through her hair and adjusted the earpiece communicator. "I think this is falling out of place." He said, as he turned off the button, and continued to talk to her, in a whisper.

"My guess is that Oliver Queen and Barry Allen believe that I am the one responsible for what is going on, and they need you to distract me. But I need you to believe me when I say that I have nothing to do with it. I am just a man attending a charity ball, and donating a lot of money for the Children's hospital… and I assure you, that neither the Flash nor the Green Arrow are going to find a thing if they keep suspecting me." He told her.  
Bruce stroked her hair again, this time switching back on the communicator.

"Astrid, what happened there?" Cisco asked through the communicator, "We lost signal, for a moment."  
Astrid glanced over at her friend, from across the room, he was looking right at her. When she turned back to her dance partner, she found that Bruce had left.  
As she attempted to scan the room for him, the host of the night was on the stage, calling her up for a speech. She looked back over at Cisco and Felicity, they gestured for her to go on stage and make one.

She made her way up to the microphone and stared out at the sea of people, looking for Mr Wayne. He had simply disappeared. A hush fell over the audience, so she remembered the words to her speech. But before she could begin, the entire room fell dark. Somebody had cut the power, making the people in the audience gasp.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok, everyone we need to stay calm!" Astrid called out, "I'm sure that we are just having a few technical difficulties… but we will get the power on very soon."  
Astrid climbed back off the stage and met with Ronnie and Cisco. "Cisco, can you find out what happened to the power?"

"I can, but we have other issues to deal with…" Cisco replied, "We've lost connection with Barry and Oliver… and also Caitlin and Felicity have disappeared."  
Astrid groaned as she saw Martin Stein approach them. "Is everything ok, Miss Sutherland?"

"Thank God, Martin. Can you and Ronnie keep the audience entertained for me? I need to find Caitlin and Felicity… They've probably just gone to the bathroom… Cisco, please work on the power and try to reach through to the guys… This is ridiculous!"

As she went to bypass her friends, she saw a figure standing in the doorway that Cisco had been guarding. Within minutes a spotlight shone on the stranger, revealing a man who was elegantly dressed in a black suit with a matching bow time. On his head sat an elegant top hat, which covered his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" The man announced upon his entrance "…It seems that my invitation for tonight's event might have gotten a little lost in the mail… nonetheless, let me introduce myself! I am … The Trickster! And I am here to provide you all with fun, laughs, excitement and suspense for the night!"

"My guess is that this wasn't part of the plan?" Ronnie whispered to Astrid. The Trickster was standing only a few feet in front of them.  
"No, it wasn't." Astrid whispered back, very concerned. She stood in between her friends and The Trickster, ready to cause a mind scream at any moment if needed.

Everyone's eyes were on the newcomer and it was clear that he had a mountain of tricks up his sleeves. He looked up at Astrid and then looked away again. He was roughly twenty something years older than them and it was clear that the hair under his hat was very light. Though it was his grin that sent an eerie chill down everyone's spine.

"…Now in my hat is a pack of cards, which we will use for our first game." The Trickster said as he removed his hat and looked inside, "…No wait… That was a mistake… the cards have already been given earlier… Some of you might have found yourselves in possession of a card throughout the night… So let's play a little game that I like to call Snap… Bang! I will call out a random card with a color, and if you have that card and that color you simply come up to the front and stand in front of me."  
Astrid remembered the card that she had been given earlier. It had been a Queen of Diamonds and she had handed it over to Cisco. She looked at him and he reluctantly handed her back the card, unsure what the psychopath had planned.

The Trickster looked right at her, it was clear that he knew the card that she had. But she had never seen this man before. Clearly, he had given her the card deliberately.  
"My first card for the night is The Red Queen!" The Trickster's voice boomed out to the crowd. "Now come… come! Don't be shy… if you have the card… Stop on by!" he said in a sing-song voice, followed by a menacing laugh.  
Cisco went to grab Astrid's hand to stop her from going towards him, but she nudged it away and walked towards the man, regardless. Her goal was to keep the attention from off her friends.

The Trickster smiled at her and then watched as another woman, whom Astrid had known as being a very caring woman, from the community also made her way towards The Trickster.

Both the women stood before him, curious as to what the man had planned. It was clear that most of the guests assumed that this was all a planned-out stunt, for the evening.  
"So we have our Red Queens…" The Trickster said, directing his conversation to the crowd. "A woman with such a heart, that it makes sense for her to bear the Queen of Hearts. And then we have the CEO of STAR Labs herself… A very rich woman with such status and power in Central City… So we have our snap! But do we yet have our bang? Hmmm…" he said looking into his top hat.

Then with one swift moment, he pulled something out and aimed it at Astrid. It was a handheld pistol.  
The audience gasped. Astrid attempted a mind scream… but for some reason it didn't work. So she just stared at the man, ready to disarm him if needed.  
"…So, in the world we live in… Can someone give me the answer to what is most important? A heart of gold… or gold itself?" The Trickster asked the audience, not taking his eyes off of his target for an instant.

Astrid knew that the woman bearing the Queen of Hearts card was very much afraid. "Shhh… it's going to be ok." Astrid told her.  
"Do I really need to ask my question, again?" The Trickster asked the audience, "What is more important? Money or a caring heart?"  
Someone called out fearfully… "A heart." But it was loud enough for the Trickster to hear. Astrid closed her eyes, waiting for the bullet to come. She couldn't read the man's mind so she wasn't sure when the bullet would hit.

She heard the large BANG of the gun, and flinched. The crowd screamed. But she was not dead. She opened her eyes, to see that the woman standing beside her had been killed.  
"That was the wrong answer!" The Trickster said, "But at least we got our Snap… Bang… The correct answer was money!" Astrid fell to the floor to check on the woman that had been shot. She had been killed on impact.

Panic swept over the entire hall and the crowds ran for the doors, only to find that they had been locked in. But then, Astrid realized that at some point her wait staff had been switched. They were restraining her guests and threatening them with weapons.

"Our majesty… you are more then welcome to return to your place amongst the crowd." The Trickster told her. She got up and immediately ran towards her friends, in shock. Where was Barry? Where was Oliver? Ronnie, Martin, Cisco and Clarissa (who was now standing with them) checked to see if she was ok. She shrugged them off. "I'm going to the bathrooms. I need to find Caitlin and Felicity. Martin, Ronnie… stay with Clarissa… Cisco… Cisco can you try to reach Barry and Ollie? We need them."

There were tears in her eyes, but she wiped them away. She was clearly in shock. Her friends agreed to her request and she pushed through the crowds, making her way to the restrooms.  
Alas she found them, and in the restrooms, she found her friends. Felicity had been tied and gagged to a toilet seat, and on the far end of the room, just under the window, Caitlin was being restrained by a woman that they did not know.

"Oh, look. Her majesty has graced us with her presence." The woman said, speaking with a British accent. "Let her Go!" Astrid called out, to the woman who had restrained Caitlin.  
"I'm sorry… But that won't be happening! You see, while Dr Snow is a friend of yours… her alter ego is a good friend of mine… so she will be coming with me!" the woman shot back.

Astrid ran towards her.  
"Uh uh!" the woman mocked her as she shook a finger at Astrid, as if to say "no".  
"Amunet, No!" Caitlin cried out.

Within an instant, the taps turned on, shooting water at high pressure at Astrid. She was instantly drenched but ducked down from the water, nonetheless. Then the taps were magically ripped off from the basins and began aiming for her. Though before they connected with her, they stopped in midair, giving Amunet enough time to escape with Caitlin, through the open window.

The metal taps fell to the floor, giving Astrid enough time to get up and free Felicity, who was very frightened at what she had just seen.  
"Felicity, its ok!" Astrid lied, trying to convince herself. She looked back at the open window, "I need you to escape through that window. Don't get caught and call the police… tell them that the Trickster is here…" Felicity gasped, and Astrid helped her climb out of the window. Astrid ran back to the party, praying that Felicity would be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Astrid rejoined Martin, Ronnie and Clarissa, absolutely soaked by the water from the bathroom. The Trickster, along with his henchman had convinced the guests to start handing over their money and valuables. "Where's Caitlin and Felicity?" Ronnie asked her, once he saw her.

"Felicity is getting help." Astrid replied, not wanting to say that Caitlin had been kidnapped for the sake of Killer Frost. She knew that Ronnie was not satisfied with her answer, but that would have to wait for now. "Martin and I are going to try and get some of the doors unlocked… We need to get these people to safety as soon as possible."

"Just don't bring any attention on to yourself, meaning don't bring out Firestorm." Astrid warned as she watched as they left with Clarissa.  
Cisco found Astrid, and noticing that she was freezing cold and wet, he handed her his suit jacket. "Where's Barry and Oliver?" she asked him, as she put on the jacket.  
Cisco shrugged as he whispered his response, "I don't know. I think he has them. He must have something planned. His men disrupted the generators and we will need some help to fight them to get it up and running. I just don't want to risk anyone getting hurt."

"Ok, Listen up folks!" The Trickster began speaking again. "My men and I have so far raised fifty-thousand dollars. Dig deep people… I know that we can raise a lot more than that… This is a charity event, remember! Regardless, It's time for our next turn at Snap-Bang! I'm looking for two Black Suited Kings… Do I have two Black Suited Kings in here?"  
Astrid turned to Cisco, "that's Oliver and Bruce… But where are they?" she whispered to him.

Suddenly, there was a commotion amongst the crowds. "We have a King of Spades Right here!" One of the Trickster's henchmen declared. Two others brought Oliver Queen, tightly bound up in chains, to the Trickster. The one who had spoken, handed their boss the card.  
"Ah yes! Mr Oliver Queen… It is just fitting that you would have the King of Spades… Can anyone explain to me why?" the Trickster asked the audience. An eerie silence swam over the room, but this time he shrugged it off. "I am looking for the other Black-Suited King… I know that someone here has the card… but where, oh where can he be? Hmmm…"

Oliver stared out to the crowd and found his friends. "Where's Barry?" Astrid mouthed to him.  
Oliver shook his head, she wasn't sure what he meant by it, and her powers still seemed dampened.

From nearby the crowd was alerted to the roaring sound of a motorbike. It sounded like it was coming from up the staircase. Their eyes looked towards the wide staircase and they saw it. A black silhouette sitting on a motorbike. He revved the bike, and the crowds parted.

"Oh my god! Please don't tell me there is a motor bike inside my building!" Astrid groaned to Cisco.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that… it is pretty cool though!" he replied. She pressed her face into his shoulder, waiting for something to break or for someone to get hurt. But nothing happened, so she turned back to the sight.

The motorbike roared down the staircase and as it reached the floor, despite the darkness, they could just make out what the rider was wearing. A bat-suit. "Is that…?" Astrid started.  
"Yes, it is…" Cisco replied, with a grin on his face.

As the bike rode past the henchmen who held Oliver captive, they threw him down to dart out of the way. The Trickster pulled out his gun and aimed it at Batman. "It seems that we have our other Black Suited King right here…" He called out as he began shooting. There were screams amongst the crowds and everybody tried to move out of the way.  
As the man jumped from his bike, he dodged every last bullet gracefully. The motorbike fell to its side landing right next to the drinks table. Astrid flinched as she predicted the drinks table falling, smashing the glasses and drinks on to the floor. But fortunately, it didn't happen.

"Get him!" The Trickster shouted to his henchmen. His men aimed their weapons and began shooting, just in time for the Batman to pull something from his belt.  
"Is that a boomerang?" Astrid asked her friend.  
"No… I think it's a batarang!" Cisco replied, very excited.

Batman threw the batarang at the men. It flew around the room, as if it had a mind of its own. It knocked the weapons out of their hands and brought them all to the ground. It astounded them at how it only hit the criminals and none of the innocent bystanders.

As The Trickster stared at the mess of men at his feet, he looked at Oliver Queen, still chained up on the floor. "who the hell is this guy?" he asked, in disbelief.  
Batman caught the batarang in his hand and pulled out something that looked very much like a gun. He aimed it at the Trickster and pulled the trigger.

From it, a bat shaped hook shot forth, attached by a thick rope. It struck the Trickster and immediately brought him close to the Batman.  
"What the hell is going on here? Who are you?" The Trickster cried out.

"I'm Batman!" the man said. In his free hand, he pulled out another weapon and held it to the Trickster's shoulder. He pulled the trigger and The Trickster went down instantly.  
"Kapow!" Cisco cried excitedly, punching his fist into midair at the same time, making Astrid roll her eyes. She had to admit, it had been pretty cool to be saved by Batman!  
Suddenly, there was a blaring of police sirens, which caught everyone's attention and as the police began to roll in, the distant sound of a motor bike could be heard disappearing out through one of the side exits, not to be seen again.


	7. Chapter 7

Ronnie and Martin had managed to open the doors, getting many of the guests out to safety, so by the time the police had arrived the amount of guests in the first floor hall to see Batman's heroics were very few.

Astrid ran to check on Oliver. He too was astonished at what he had just seen. "How the hell did you wind up like this?" she asked him, referring to the layers and layers of heavy chains that bound him. There was a key sitting in the padlock that was locked, but due to the thick layers of chains, he had not been able to free his hands to turn it.  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Oliver replied, "Well maybe you would… I'll tell you after we free Barry and… get a stiff drink!" Astrid unlocked the key and helped him break free.

"What happened to you?" he asked her, referring to her drenched state, and Cisco's jacket.  
"Bathroom incident… that we really need to get to the bottom of… fast." He looked at her a little confused, but agreed nonetheless.  
Cisco sat over The Trickster's body, checking for vital signs. It was clear that the man was okay… he had just been tranquilized… Heavily!  
"Do you guys want to bring those chains over here?" he called to his friends.

"No need… We'll take it from here…" Captain Singh's voice called out as he, Joe and Eddie Thawne entered the room.  
Singh cuffed the Trickster, while Eddie went over to check the bodies. "Where's Barry?" Joe asked, the group.  
"I'm right here!" Barry said, as he entered the room. "What happened here and where's Iris?" he asked.  
"I would like to ask you the same thing, Bar." Joe said sternly.

"I'm here!" Iris said as she and Felicity joined them and looked around at the bodies that were lying on the floor. Iris buried her face into her father's chest, in shock by the sight.  
"Iris, let's get you out of here, you can tell me what happened when we're outside." Joe said, comfortingly to his daughter as he led her away.  
Barry felt disappointed that his time with Iris had been ruined. But he knew that he would need to deal with that later. "Where's Caitlin and Ronnie?" he asked his friends.

Felicity was clearly still rattled by what had happened in the bathroom. She looked at Astrid waiting for her to explain.  
Astrid checked to see that they were out of earshot from Eddie and Singh when she explained. "Ronnie is outside… He doesn't yet know, but Caitlin was kidnapped by a woman claiming to be a friend of Frost. Caitlin said the name 'Amunet' do any of you know that name?"

Eddie looked over at the group. "Captain Singh, could you leave me to question these witnesses?" he asked the captain. He had clearly heard them speaking.  
Singh looked over at them, "Eddie… Barry is your brother, it is a conflict of interest."  
"Yeah… but I understand that you have a lot more witnesses out there to question." He argued.  
Singh gave in, "Sure, Eddie. Go for it. I'll request that some of the officers retrieve… whoever this Trickster really is…" Singh left.

"Did you guys mention the name Amunet?" Eddie asked.  
Astrid didn't want to answer, but by the sound of Eddie's tone, it sounded like he was familiar with the woman.  
"This woman has Caitlin." Astrid said.  
"Why would she want Caitlin?" Eddie asked.

"We don't know…" Astrid replied. She tried probing the man's mind… This time it worked. Her powers had returned. She pulled some images from Eddie's mind. Amunet was some sort of leader of an underground ring of criminals. She could manipulate metal. Eddie had seen it with his own eyes.  
"Look, Astrid. You need to give me something to go on. We need to work together here." Eddie explained.  
"Caitlin is a doctor… maybe she needs her skills for something… that's all I can guess." She replied.

"You're sure?" Eddie asked, looking pointedly at every one of them.  
"We're sure." Barry replied. "We just want to find her."  
Eddie took Barry's word. "Ok, I'll look into it right away. Did you want to accompany me back to CCPD, Barry?"  
Barry looked at his friends, who had been waiting on him to explain where he had been for the last hour. But he knew that he had no choice but to go with Eddie, to find Caitlin. "Sure, I'll go with you." Barry said and he left with Eddie.

As Barry and Eddie made their way through the parking lot, they came across Ronnie. "Barry, I can't find Caitlin. Is she inside?" he asked, stricken with panic.  
Barry's heart sank. "Ronnie, Caitlin has been kidnapped." He said softly, "but don't worry… we're going to find her."  
He and Eddie left as Martin approached Ronnie. Ronnie had to hold back his frustration as he explained to Martin what had happened to his wife. "Martin, Caitlin's been kidnapped!"


	8. Chapter 8

Barry and Eddie reached the precinct and got to work immediately. Eddie clearly knew what he was looking for, as he was rummaging through his desk and looking through files.  
"I take it from your reaction that you know who this Amunet is?" Barry asked Eddie, as he checked his phone. There was a message from Astrid telling him that Amunet was a meta-human… one who could manipulate metal.

"Unfortunately, I don't know enough." Eddie replied, "Just that she is the boss for a large cartel. She says 'Jump' they ask 'how high?' I've only had a few run ins with her, as she isn't the easiest woman to find. My personal opinion is that she doesn't kidnap anyone for the fun of it… She must have some reason to be after Caitlin."  
Barry wondered if it had to do with Frost. There had been a few times when she had gone rogue. But things normally sorted them self out afterwards. Besides, the Frost from this reality had proven herself numerous times.

After a few moments, Eddie found the file that he was looking for and brought up a map on his computer. "That's where she is, over in that set of warehouses right there… let's go!" Eddie exclaimed excitedly.  
"Er…shouldn't we be waiting for Joe?" Barry asked.  
"He and the rest of the squad will be at STAR Labs taking statements for quite a while, if we want to find your friend, we have to move fast!" Eddie said. They both memorized the location and left to find it.

Astrid, Oliver, Cisco and Felicity went to the bar across the street, after being questioned endlessly by the police on the scene. Martin and Ronnie were nowhere to be found.  
"Barry and Eddie are heading towards the warehouses on East avenue." Astrid informed her friends.  
"Shouldn't we go with them?" Felicity wondered.

"I asked, but Barry said they had it handled, if he needs backup… he'll call..." She replied, "Besides, after tonight I need a stiff drink… or maybe a few." She ordered a round of tequila shots for her friends.  
"Ollie, you said that you were going to tell us what happened to the two of you tonight." Felicity said.  
Oliver drank his shot and sunk into his seat.

"Come on, man… don't keep us all in suspense!" Cisco pestered.  
Oliver ordered another round of shots and drank the next one too.  
"Oliver?" Astrid probed. She was tempted to read his mind, but decided against it. "How the hell did the Trickster chain you up like that?" she asked.  
Oliver drank his next shot and felt that he was ready to answer. He looked at Cisco. "It was Batman!" he said.

Cisco raised his eyebrows. "Batman chained you up and left you as bait for the Trickster? No… But, the Batman is a good guy!"  
Oliver ordered another round. "Barry and I were looking into Mr Wayne and we found something in his hotel room. But then the lights went out and the Batman was just… there. He threw some sort of freeze grenade at Barry, trapping him in some sort of prison. Then he and I fought and he shot a dart at me. It was a tranquilizer… Next thing I knew… I was chained up and lying on the steps to STAR Labs."

Astrid had a hard time believing that anyone could pull the upper hand on Oliver. He had taught her so much of what she knew in self-defense. She drank her drink and ordered another round.

"So, although he apprehended the Trickster tonight… we still don't know if he is friend or foe." Felicity said, the alcohol was already beginning to hit her.  
"But we do know one thing…" Astrid said, finishing another shot of tequila. "He's not that sleaze ball Bruce Wayne."  
"How do we know that?" Cisco asked.

Astrid shifted her head past Cisco and in the direction over Oliver's shoulder. "He's right over there… He's drunk."  
Sure enough, Bruce Wayne was in the same bar, barely able to stay seated without toppling over.  
Astrid took another shot of tequila. There was no hiding the fact that she was very annoyed about how the evening had gone.  
Bruce looked over in their direction and managed to stumble over.

"It was a beautiful evening, guys!" he announced to them, drunkenly. The group had another shot in an attempt to ignore him. But he would not leave, instead he stood on the other side of Astrid.

"How dare you." She started, "the police are down the road at STAR Labs right now, because there was a murder there tonight. A psychopath criminal played a game with all the guests... though I suppose you were lucky, because you left early… to drink… Either you or Oliver could have been next… that's right… that's what the cards were for."  
"Miss Sutherland, you're not really making any sense." Mr Wayne said. Cisco placed his hand on Astrid's shoulder, to handle the conversation for her. She was still wearing his suit jacket over her white gown.

"Dude… now's not the time. Just leave her alone." He warned Bruce. Mr Wayne went to leave the bar.  
Cisco slipped by unnoticed and ran after Bruce, ensuring that his friends weren't following him and that he was out of earshot.

"Hey, Mr Wayne…" he called out, making the man turn to face him. "Don't take any of them personally. They've all been through… a lot. I just don't get why you would work against us, and not with us. Barry and Oliver are heroes… just like you… and one thing we've all learnt is that we're stronger as a team. We're like some sort of league… you know?"  
Bruce stared at Cisco, but said nothing. He was waiting for the man to continue, which he did.

"Look, if you're ever back in town and you need a hand… you don't even need to go to them… you can come to me… Don't think that I don't know that you had the tools to bypass our security… or that you did something to the ballroom to stop us from using our powers. It was clever… but reckless…"  
"…Just as reckless as you announcing to me that your team have powers? I could be anyone…"

"You could be… but you're Batman." Cisco said smugly.  
Bruce went to leave, but then he stopped and turned back to Cisco. "Why do you personally think that? Look at me, I'm a drunk Gotham City playboy bachelor. I like the spotlight!"

"Dude, I've seen it already… Have you seen just who my friends are? You're doing everything in your power to not be him… Bruce Wayne is just a façade… But like I said… if you're ever back in town and you need help, I can help! and… They're not all that bad either!"  
Bruce nodded at Cisco and turned away. That was all the confirmation that Cisco needed. This man was undoubtedly Batman.


	9. Chapter 9

Caitlin sat bound to a chair in an old warehouse. Fortunately, she had not been gagged. But her necklace to keep Frost at bay had been removed. Amunet was hovering around her, taunting her. She was trying to bring out, as Cisco would put it; Caitlin's roommate.  
"How do you do it? How do you bring her out, Caity?" Amunet asked.

"I won't tell you… Why do you keep persisting? What do you want with her?" Caitlin demanded.  
"Like I said, she and I are friends… She is the only one of them idiots that I can trust, besides. I have a job for her!"  
"Well, she isn't interested anymore…" Caitlin snapped.

"I'd rather hear that from her own lips…" Amunet said. She raised her hand, and the chains that had Caitlin bound, began to squeeze tightly, making her gasp. Frost tried to appear to save Caitlin, but she held her back with all her strength. "No, I'm ok… this isn't the time…" Caitlin said.  
Amunet heard her words and realized what was happening. "She cares about you, Caity… well let's see about that…" Amunet continued to tighten the chains with the use of her powers.

"No!" Caitlin groaned, she couldn't breathe and the heavy chains were crushing her petite frame. "Please, stop!"  
"Amunet! Freeze!" Detective Eddie's voice yelled out to her. "Put your hands up in the air!" he continued, he was aiming a pistol at her.  
"Detective Thawne… We meet again… You're all alone… Is this about the blue flame? Tell your grandmo…" Amunet began.  
"Amunet… I will shoot you!" Eddie interrupted her.

"You do remember how well, that went last time, don't you, detective?"  
"I do... that's why these aren't metal bullets…" Eddie said.  
"Back off, cop!" Came Caitlin's voice from in the chair, only it wasn't Caitlin anymore. Her hair had gone pale white and her lips were black as night.  
Eddie was distracted for only a brief moment, but it had been long enough for Amunet to flick her wrist, making every metallic object fly into his direction.

Barry, who had been made to hide out of sight, beside Eddie, peeked out for a moment at the perfect time. He flew from his position and knocked Eddie out of the way.  
"Barry, you saved me!" Eddie said. "How did you do that?"  
"Just reflexes, I guess. We need to help Caitlin." Barry replied, quickly.

"She's no longer Caitlin. That girl is a criminal too." Eddie replied. "You need to stay behind the barrier… you're not trained! Call for back up!"  
Eddie ran back out from the barrier and watched as Frost had been untied and shot an ice blast in his direction. Before he could dodge that one, a man made of fire landed in front of him and shot a blast to counteract Frost's attack.

Barry ran to retrieve his suit and then returned to get Eddie to safety. When he had returned to find Firestorm and Frost still in combat, he knocked over Amunet. She attempted to throw shards of metal at him but he missed every last one.  
From Amunet's position on the floor she could see the Firestorm matrix that was attached to Firestorm's chest. It was made of metal and gave her an idea. She clenched her fist towards him. The matrix began to squeeze, tightening on Ronnie's chest.

Firestorm fell to the floor, as Barry realized what she was doing. Barry restrained Amunet, from her position on the floor, just as an ice blast threw him backwards.  
He couldn't run, he was temporarily handicapped. He hobbled over to Firestorm, as Frost made her way over to Amunet.  
Ronnie and Martin unmerged and Barry saw that they were both ok, for what they had been through.

Ronnie stared over at Frost, who had helped Amunet to her feet. He noticed something between the two of them. Frost was not only someone who worked for Amunet, the two of them were lovers.  
"Barry…" Ronnie stammered, seeing the body of his wife in the arms of another.  
"I see it." Barry replied.

Martin Stein explained, "It seems that while Caitlin is entirely devoted to you… the being inside of her, who is in fact an entirely separate identity to Dr Snow, is devoted to… to that woman."  
Ronnie nodded silently. "Caitlin?" he called out.  
"Don't worry lover boy…" Frost said to him. "I'll bring your wife back in one peace."


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Astrid staggered into the office on the 97th floor and slumped down into Cisco's seat, putting her water bottle down on the desk. She was wearing sunglasses and holding her head in her hands. "I'm never drinking again… I should have given everyone a day off, today."

"Yeah… you should have. Even Oliver and Felicity were taking today off." Cisco agreed as he walked in after her. "Any word on Caitlin?"  
"Barry said that he and Ronnie had some news… but… but…" Astrid started, but she had to turn her head into the bin, beside the desk, to vomit.  
"I wonder how many other people go to work with their drunk boss in the mornings…" Cisco said with a laugh as he rubbed her back and shoulders.

"…and I wonder how many of them have been best friends with their boss since high school… and for your information, I've had two hours of sleep, so I'm hungover… not drunk!" she said, after she was sure that was the last of her being sick.  
She moved the keyboard to the side of the computer and rested her face onto her arms, though her bracelet sunk hard into her already pounding head, so she removed it.  
Cisco, who still had his hands on her shoulders, was about to ask her what she was saying about Barry and Ronnie when he had a vision. But the vision felt like a memory, one that he was certain with every ounce of him had never happened in his lifetime.

It felt like another life, but it felt real at the same time. It was a life where he and Astrid were together and not just as close friends, but past that. They were together and clearly in love. Astrid tensed up and he was certain that she had read his mind at that moment, and had seen it too.

"Just wait 'til the two of you hear this…" Barry announced, loudly on entering the room.  
Cisco jumped from where he was standing and Astrid's head shot up from the desk. "Do you have to yell so loud, Barry?" she snapped, as she turned her head to be sick again. Ronnie had followed Barry into the office.

"Is she ok?" Barry asked Cisco, referring to Astrid's head hovering over the bin.  
"She and Oliver had a drinking contest last night." Cisco replied.  
"How'd she fair?" Barry asked.  
"Quite well, actually." Cisco said, with a smile.

Astrid raised her head from the bin. "I drank Ollie under the… under the…" she started as she began vomiting again.  
"Under the table…" Cisco finished for her. "He actually fell off his chair while she was still sitting… leaning, if you want to get technical… but still upright."  
"Hurrah!" Astrid said, raising both her hands in the air as if to be claiming a victory.

"So, what's the news on Caitlin?" Cisco asked.  
Caitlin walked into the room and noticed that nearly everyone's eyes were on her. "What's going on?" she asked. "Is Astrid ok? You're not pregnant are you?" she asked referring to the bin on her lap, and then looking over at Cisco.

"God, no!" Astrid declared, "that would be impossib..sib… sible!" Astrid replied, holding back more vomit.  
"Well then, what is it?" Caitlin asked. Ronnie awkwardly placed his arm over his wife's shoulder and led her away from the group, to talk to her in private. Barry stayed with Cisco and Astrid.

"So…" Barry began, "Frost emerged last night… I think in defense to stop Amunet from hurting Caitlin."  
"Is Caitlin ok?" Astrid asked, forgetting that she had just walked into the room.  
"Yes… she's fine… but it seems that Amunet and Frost are actually a couple." Barry explained.

"But Caitlin is with Ronnie and she loves Ronnie and she wouldn't cheat on him," Astrid replied, confused.  
"Yeah… but Frost isn't actually Caitlin… she is someone else entirely." Barry said.  
"Oh? Oh…hmm…" Cisco reacted, unsure as to what to say next.

"My head hurts!" Astrid replied. "That's just too much to consider for one day… Cisco… Can you drive me home, please?"  
At that moment, the three of them were certain that Ronnie had just finished explaining everything to Caitlin, as they heard her gasp and say "Oh my god…. Seriously? But… Huh!"


End file.
